Resistance
by ODSTrules
Summary: Celestia has fallen. With Luna ruling the world, our favorite ponies must unite to defeat evil. Yes there will be more parts.


"Ma'am! The Lunars have broken through the West bank!"

The soldier waited for orders to be given. Princess Celestia pulled on her helmet.

"Let us rally our forces! We shall meet the enemy in battle!" Around her, the other Celestial troopers charged for the

hole in their line. Celestia took off, flying above the battle. Below, spells and hooves were traded, as the army of

Celestia and the army of Luna clashed. Celestia dived, landing on a Lunar soldier. She summoned a ray of light that

blinded some more and batted one away with her wings.

"Well done sister. You fight like a Princess, not a Warrior. I see you still adhere to your silly abhorrence of death."

Princess Luna stepped out of the fray to face her sister. Her black armor was covered in blood.

"Luna, I beg you to see reason. All this bloodshed is pointless! Please, just call your army off, and let us work this

out." Celestia pleaded. Luna's eyes flashed purple at this.

"Never. I have lived in you shadow for long enough. It is time for the world to live under shadow as well!" She

launched herself at Celestia. Celestia threw up a shield, but Luna broke right through. Her horn plunged into

Celestia's golden armor. When she withdrew it, Celestia coughed out,

"Beware sister. If this is truly the path you have chosen, then there will be six ponies who will lead a rebellion. They

will overthrow you and put an end to this madness. Goodbye. And know I always loved you." She gasped, then

went still. "I have done it!" Luna yelled a primal, angry cry. The Celestians, now leaderless, fled before her. In a

matter of months, Luna set up command posts in every major city. She became the ultimate ruler of the whole

world. As the day to day business of running an empire dragged on, Celestia's warning faded from her mind.

2 YEARS LATER

Twilight Sparkle pulled her cloak tighter. The cold winter air was biting, and she hurried to her destination. She

rounded a corner and bowed as two Lunar Knights walked by. They barely paid her any attention, so she continued

forward. She reached the edge of Ponyville, and saw the meeting place- Mr. Candy's bar. She pushed open the door

and sat on one of the stools.

"The usual Twilight?" Mr. Candy asked.

"Not tonight. I received this. Her horn glowed as she floated a piece of paper to him. He read it then gestured to the back.

"Behind the double doors." She walked over behind the counter and went through. Sitting in the back were her old

friends, Rainbowdash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinky Pie.

"Hey guys!" She said. "Twilight!" They all cried, and they shared a best friend hug.

"Well, now Twilight is here, I have one question: are you all in, or out?"

"In." they all replied. "Good." A tall stallion stepped out of the shadows. He threw back his hood.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight said. She ran and embraced her brother.

"I thought you died on 'Liberation Day'!"

"When Celestia fell, and Luna's forces triumphed, I had been knocked unconscious, so they thought I was dead, and

ran right by." He turned to the group. "We have been living under Luna's yoke for years now. Every day is nothing

but a fresh wave of propaganda and turmoil. It's time for someone to do something. You all have skills that can be

used to finally free the world from Luna's iron grip. Applejack, you are incredibly strong and the best bucker around.

Rainbowdash, you are faster than any spell. Rarity. Your fashion skills could be used to create the greatest

disguises in history. Fluttershy, your talent with animals and 'THE STARE' are valuble assets. Pinky Pie here is so

innocent, no one would suspect otherwise. And Twi, you have the potential to be one of the most powerful unicorns

to ever tread the Earth. Together, you make up an unstoppable force. With my military knowledge, we can finally bring down the Lunar Empire." The girls looked at each other, then nodded as one.

"When do we start?" Twilight asked.


End file.
